crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Greasy
Greasy (Adam Winfred Lambert''Charging Buffalo, Hidden Dragon: Part 2'') is a student at Whateley Academy. He's a devisor. He has a serious case of GSD -- his skin exudes an oily substance, which he keeps under control with an artificial skin of his own invention. He's rather thoroughly under his roommate Peeper's control, and seems to act like he's in love with Peeper despite the constant physical, verbal and emotional abuse John inflicts on him. His inventions tend to support Peeper's program of sexual harassment. He first appears in A Simple Game. He's one of the main characters in Christmas Chicanery. He was savagely beaten by Solange in Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Four, leading the other tech-heads to invoke the Order of the Worn Wrench on his behalf. Several months later, after undergoing a change of heart, Solange tried to make amends with Adam by helping him find a girlfriend and move away from John's domineering and abusive 'friendship'. Unfortunately, she fell back on bad habits to do this, telepathically reinforced his self-confidence without his knowledge and arranging a date for him with Chemtrail, who had mentioned that she was interested in him to Solange. While it held for a while, by the time the 2007-08 school year had begun it had worn off''The Banshee's Tale'' . After he started shying away from her again, Pru asked Tansy to find out why; she in turn asked Kodiak to speak to Adam, both about his feelings towards Pru and the rumors of his attraction to Peeper. Greasy admitted that he wasn't sure who he was attracted to, and stated that he couldn't really believe that she could be interested in him, since she knew about his physical problems. In a fury at Wyatt, Adam tore off his wig and artificial skin, revealing just how serious his problem was. At this point, The Kodiak stepped in, overriding Wyatt and demanded to perform a physical examination of Greasy, which led to him realizing that Adam's inability to control his secretions could be treated, though not cured, based on Atlantean scientific understanding of the Mutant Meta-Gene Complex. The treatment is currently being tested, but seems to be effective. After the treatment, he looks like this: "a young man, about Alex's height, with very short, dark brown hair and a ruddy complexion, wearing his school uniform with the tie quite loose and the top two buttons of his shirt undone."You Don't Know Jak: Part 1 This has downstream effects. Greasy quit the "Peeper and Greasy" show, which was promptly replaced by "The Dragon's Den". He has also moved out of Peeper's room and is rooming with Alex Preswick-Walcutt. Stories *You Don't Know Jak: Part 1 *All Hallows Ball Classes Fall 2006 *Hacking TheoryA Simple GameTime for an Unexpected Gift Spring 2007 *Motion Picture DirectingEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Five Associations *Twain Cottage **Peeper (roommate) (before 2007-10-08) **Alex Preswick-Walcutt (roommate)(after 2007-10-08) *WARS *Prudence Tavori (possible romantic interest) References Category:Class of 2010 Category:Twain Cottage Category:Devisor Category:Students Category:Gen1